gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 282 - The Secret in the Ice
Ch. 281 - Fright Night Ch. 283 - Lead up to Fall CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Freeze Frame Travel to Human Settlement Find 12 hidden objects in Human Settlement 2. Cold Shoulder Place 4 Mammoth Bone Fence in the Garden 3. Support Return to Arctic Animal Clinic Find 12 hidden objects in Arctic Animal Clinic 4. Show-off Travel to Autumn Woods Time Loop Match 12 details in Autumn Woods Time Loop 5. Fossil-iced Have 3 Fossil in Ice in the Garden Upgrade 1 Mammoth Bone Fence to Level 2 6. Inspection Return to Polar Bear Ice Sheet Find 12 hidden objects in Polar Bear Ice Sheet 7. Cross Reference Travel to Island Lair Entrance Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Island Lair Entrance Time Warp 8. Watch and Report Travel to Saber Tooth Fight Find 12 hidden objects in Saber Tooth Fight 9. Outnumber Travel to The Hermitage Paradox Find 6 differences in The Hermitage Paradox 10. I See Dinosaur Upgrade 1 Fossil in Ice to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Mammoth Bone Fence to Level 3 11. Frost Impressions Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 282 scenes Have 1 Ice Age Hut in the Garden 12. Complete the Caveman Art Collection Collect the Stone Drawings and place it in your Garden. 13. Home Ice Here Upgrade 1 Ice Age Hut to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Fossil in Ice to Level 3 14. Fratern-ice Upgrade 1 Ice Age Hut to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Ice Age Hut to Level 5 15. Build the Primitive Village Complete the Primitive Village 16. Beyond the Village Fence Upgrade the Primitive Village to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Human Settlement Earn 2 stars in Human Settlement! 3 Star Autumn Woods Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Autumn Woods Time Loop! 3 Star Island Lair Entrance Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Island Lair Entrance Time Warp! 3 Star Saber Toothe Fight Earn 3 stars in Saber Tooth Fight! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 282 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 282 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 282 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Freeze Frame Ch.282/S.1 - Human Settlement Our scanners have picked up the Timeline Assassin. Are you ready for an early jump to a colder place? Brr! It's so much colder than I thought. Makes me wonder what a Timeline. Assassin is doing in this place and time. We've got a minor problem in our hands. The scanner is malfunctioning now. I'll keep searching. Oh, Megan was supposed to join us. Can you find out where she is? Quest:Support Ch.137/S.2 - Arctic Animal Clinic Ladies, I'm onboard this ship too. That's going to speed things up a lot. Don't get too cocky, Enrique. You've a different mission to take care of. Oh, come one! I can help you find the bad guy. The visit to the Arctic Clinic can wait. No, it can't be delayed. You need to collect the node readings from two locations. The clinic is just one of them. Can I borrow you time machine? Quincy must be lost without me lending a hand. Megan left? Where are you headed? I can drop you off wherever it is. Quest:Show-off Ch.282/S.2 - Autumn Woods Time Loop Enrique and his show=off landing! I was fixing a Time Loop and now it's a mess! I need your help, Agent. This Time Loop can't be containced by one person. Ah, that was close. One wrong step and it could have triggered a complicated chain reaction. Megan has returned your time machine. How's the search for the assassin coming along? Quest:Inspection Ch.137/S.4 - Polar Bear Ice Sheet The landing was too flashy, wasn't it? How bad is Richard's anger on a scale of 10? I don't understand why Megan and Quincy don't want me to help in finding the assassin. The node readings are fine in both the areas that I inspected. Was this inspection even necessary at this point of time? I can help Richard wit the temporal anomalies. By the way, who is Raymond Cross? A lot of agents are talking about him now. Quest:Cross Reference Ch.282/S.3 - Island Lair Entrance Time Warp Raymond Cross. I got that memo. After reading it, I wished it had got lost in the mail. He is the most difficult Senior Council member to work for and the one person that both Alistair and I had the same opinion about. Raymond Cross is hard to convince, never bends the rules and if I were to put it politely, is quite stubborn. Ehm, you should also know that he and Eleanor... they used to see each other in the past. And it didn't end well. Ah, look at me. Commenting about Eleanor's love life again. I'm not sure how things will turn out. We're yet to receive the details on when Raymond Cross will take over the team. Quest:Watch and Report Ch.282/S.4 - Saber Tooth Fight Found him! I mean, I found the Timeline Assassin! Okay. I've Eleanor on the communicator, asking me to take a picture of the assassin return. Wait, so we aren't nabbing him? Nope. It seems this has changed into a "Watch and Report" mission now. We came all the way down here to the Ice Age, to take a picture and to watch a bunch of saber-toothed cats fight. Great! Let's go back. My body isn't ready for cold climate yet. It's too early for that. Quest:Outnumber Ch.282/S.5 - The Hermitage Paradox Eleanor is barely in the sence these days. Have you spoken to her? Don't tell me that she is planning to leave th Time Society. Cross is going to be a big headache and will bring in his people into this team just to outnumber us. We need to start recruiting some new agents that we can count on. It's not going to be easy to find and convince time travelers to be a part of the Time Society. But that shouldn't stop us from trying. One more Paradox off the chart. I could use some rest now. A message, a shower and a good nap! Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 282